


Not Planned

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Deserves Happiness, Established Relationship, Evan has health issues, Evan is a vampire, Except Jeremy, Explicit Language, F/F, FUCK, Gay Connor Murphy, Hes just meh, How many times have I done this??, I Swear A Lot, I don’t have a plot, I hate tagging so much, Ill figure it out later, Its really gay, M/M, Might get steamy, Should I apologize this time?, Vampires, Vampires are badass, What Have I Done, ive made this clear, tagging is a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan is a vampire and Connor’s family likes Italian food. Not a good combination.





	Not Planned

Evan found himself regretting ever agreeing to go to the Murphy’s for dinner anymore. Evan didn’t eat regular human food anymore, and Cynthia was big on taking care of children in the sense of making sure they’ve ate. Evan just regretted his choice. 

Allow me to explain...

-

Evan walked up the steps to the Murphy house and rang the bell. Like usual, Connor opened the door for him. Evan was about to go in for a hug, but the smell from the house hit his sensitive nose so hard that he went stumbling backwards, causing the boy to trip down the steps and land face first into the pavement. 

“Evan” Connor gasped, running over. “Hey, are you okay.” 

“Perfectly fine Connie” Evan muttered, standing up. 

“You’re bleeding” Connor noted, pointing a finger at Evan’s cheek. 

“Won’t be in a minute” Evan chuckled. “Let’s get to your room.” 

Evan held his breath as they walked into the house and up to his boyfriend’s room. Once the door was closed Evan chanced breathing. The sent was there, but it was masked by the sweet sent of Connor for the most part. Connor was running a washcloth over Evan’s cheek to wipe away any blood from the fall. His cheek was already healed. 

“What happened back there” Connor asked. 

“Your house reeks of garlic” Evan explained. “It’s everywhere. I can still smell it here.” 

“That’s why your cheeks are pink” Connor noted. “I guess it’s another spaghetti night. I’m sorry.” 

“Con” Evan groaned. “The smell outside this room makes me feel sick. Imagine what the kitchen will do to me. Or eating anything with garlic at that point. It’s so strong that I’ll probably be out of it for a while.” 

“Ugh” Connor pouted. “I don’t know what to do!” 

“We could just enjoy the time we have before I get sicker than a dog” Evan offered. 

“I love you” Connor laughed, going in to Evan’s arms. 

The two ended up on the floor, cuddling. Evan was rubbing Connor’s stomach while the other boy pet Evan’s hair. Of course Zoe had to barge in. 

“Hey homos” Zoe greeted. “Mom said you have to come down now.” 

Evan stood up and let Connor pull him down the stairs. The teen could feel his cheeks go red. Connor embraced him before they walked into the dining room. 

“Evan” Cynthia greeted. “It’s so nice to see you again.” 

“You too Mrs. Murphy” Evan smiled, trying to ignore his discomfort. “Hi Mr. Murphy.” 

“Hello Evan” Larry nodded. “Hope you like Italian.”  

Oh fuck this.

Evan forced himself to nod and sat next to Connor. Cynthia passed around garlic bread and Evan wanted to cry. He felt awful and hated how he was surrounded by his one weakness. Evan took a drink of water to keep from talking. 

“Anything interesting happen while we were gone” Larry asked his kids. Evan had forgotten that they had been gone for a week. “No raging parties?” 

“We aren’t that crazy dad” Connor smiled. “Zoe threw me a birthday party. It was nice.” 

“I’m sorry we had to miss your birthday Connor” Cynthia mumbled. “Did you have fun?” 

“Yeah” Connor nodded. 

“Evan” Larry coughed. “Have you been looking into colleges yet?” 

“Umm” Evan had to think of how to phrase it. “I plan on taking a year off. Getting a job to help pay for college, I’m not leaving just yet.” 

Evan sensed Cynthia watching him, probably because he hadn’t started eating yet. Evan took a big bite of his garlic bread and forced it down. His throat burned. 

“Alana got accepted into Duke” Zoe stated. 

“That’s great” Cynthia beamed. “Connor, have you gotten any letters yet?” 

“Uh...yeah” Connor sighed. “AAU said I’m in.” 

“That’s in New York” Evan recalled. “That’s hours away.” 

“I know” Connor mumbled. “I’m waiting to get the rest of the reply’s and choose from there.” 

Evan felt his body wanting to reject the garlic. Evan needed out, it was hard to breath. 

“Evan” Cynthia called. “You don’t look good honey.” 

“I have to go” Evan rushed out. “Please excuse me.” 

Evan got up from the table and managed to make it to the door before sprinting away. The cold air felt amazing against his heated face. Evan ran the whole way back to his house and burst through the door. Heidi was sitting on the couch. 

“Evan” Heidi jumped. “I thought you were having dinner with the Murphy’s.” 

“Garlic” Evan whispered before passing out. 

 

Connor was a mess. Of course he couldn’t tell his family this because they were eati dinner still. Connor had covered for Evan by saying that he had been sick lately and thankfully everyone accepted that. Evan was probably freaking out himself. 

After dinner Connor was pacing his room.  He was terrified about Evan. The boy wasn’t answering his phone which scared the hell out of Connor. Connor forced himself to go and face his parents. 

“Mom” Connor called. 

“Hey honey” Cynthia smiled. 

“Can I take the car to Evan’s” Connor asked. “He won’t answer his phone and I’m worried.” 

“Sure hon” Cynthia nodded. Stay the night if you want.” 

“Thanks” Connor sighed. 

Connor grabbed the keys and drove to Evan’s. When he walked inside it was packed with people. Veronica, Heather, Jeremy, and Michael were running around. 

“What happened” Connor squeaked. 

“Evan’s dying” Heather sobbed. 

“WHAT?” 

“He has so much garlic in his system that he’s shutting down” Veronica muttered. “We called an ambulance, if they get here soon enough he’ll be fine. He isn’t dying yet.” 

“Jeremy, Michael, go home” Connor instructed the younger boys. “You don’t have any experience with vampires.” 

“But...” 

“Now.” 

The two walked out the door and Connor walked into the kitchen. Heidi was pressing a washcloth to an unconscious Evan. Connor decided to stay at the door until the ambulance arrived, he couldn’t look at Evan while he was like that. 

 

Evan opened his eyes and squinted. Bright lights. His everything hurt. 

“Fuck” Evan groaned. 

Then he smelt it. 

“Connor” Evan sniffed. “Get over here.” 

Evan smiled as his boyfriend approached. Evan grabbed Connor’s casted hand and pressed to the fingers that were poking out. 

“You were dead” Connor whispered. “For two minutes you were dead. Then you healed and you were alive again. I watched your heart stop.” 

“I’m so sorry love” Evan jumped, sitting up to hug Connor. 

“I know it’s not your fault” Connor chuckled. “The doctors told me you now are allergic to garlic. I passed it on so my parents don’t try to kill you anymore.” 

“I still feel like shit” Evan groaned. “When can I go home?” 

“Heidi said that you cold once you were up and had stable vitals” Connor recalled. “So probably today.” 

Evan sat through the vitals check done by his mother and Evan was released. Connor insisted on driving him home, and Evan just played with his boyfriend’s hair while they drove back. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever” Evan hummed. 

“You’re pretty good yourself” Connor smiled. 

“When did I become the soft one” Evan pouted. 

“When you stopped wearing all black” Connor retorted. 

Connor parked the car and the pair walked into the house. Evan went right to his kitchen and grabbed one of his special shakes. He downed the drink quickly and smiled at Connor. 

“If you need me to...boost the blood intake then-” 

“We are done breaking the rules Con” Evan frowned. “We made them for a reason. I’m sorry, but I’ll suffer for a few days before I hurt you again.” 

“Sorry” Connor sighed. 

“You’re just trying to help” Evan shushed. “It’s okay. Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Newsies” Connor beamed, quickly backing up before running into the Newsies jump. 

“I still don’t know how the hell you do that” Evan tsked. “I have advanced reflexes and strength and I can’t do it. Sure, we can watch it.” 

Evan let Connor pull him to the couch and they started up the movie, they watched it all the time but it never got old. Connor snuggled into Evan’s chest and Evan went to rubbing his boyfriend’s stomach. 

“Sorry my parents tried to kill you” Connor whispered. “And did for a few minutes.” 

“It’s okay Con” Evan assured. “I wasn’t ever dead, my heat rate probably just dropped below scanning levels.” 

“You sure?” 

“Positive. Vampires don’t die that easily.” 

“Kay.” 

“Love you Connie.” 

“Love you too Ev.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I take all these one shots and turn them into a chapter fic, or keep going? You’re choice.


End file.
